


Высокие отношения

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Body Part Kinks, Double Penetration, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Romance, Sex Toys, Sort Of, Threesome - F/M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Коллекция драбблов и мини, написанных в разное время, не связанных между собой, но в рамках одного и того же хэдканона





	Высокие отношения

Название: ***  
Бета: -  
Пейринг: Дженсен/Дэннил, J2   
Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр/Размер: драббл  
Саммари: Некоторые вещи нельзя прекратить  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю

Дэннил бесится, и это несерьезно, глупо, мелко. Это ее муж и ее вечеринка, и почему Дженсен киснет – ладно, сучится, что гораздо хуже – ровно до того момента, как появляется Падалеки («Джаред, Дэн, мы же сто лет знакомы», - и улыбка на тридцать два), не имеет никакого отношения к… О, похоже имеет. Бессмысленно отрицать очевидное.   
Все, что ей достается – торопливый чмок в щеку. В левую – гостя, в правую – законного мужа. Все, что ей остается – изводиться или смириться. Поворачивая кольцо на пальце, Дэннил считает до десяти. ...Пять – Миссисипи – шесть – Миссисипи – семь... При виде того, как в ответ на стоваттное сияние Джареда медленно (губы, щеки, глаза) включается Дженсен, обрывается сердце.   
Некоторые вещи нельзя прекратить.   
Но можно сделать их лучше – Дэннил берет под руки их обоих.

 

Название: В горе и в радости  
Бета: -  
Персонажи: Дженсен/Дэннил/Джаред  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр/ Размер: драббл  
Саммари: В конце концов, у нее лучшие сиськи на свете  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю

Дэннил никогда не призналась бы, но ей это нравится. Когда появляется Джаред, текила и соль с ломтиками лайма на прозрачном стеклянном блюдце, Дженсен сначала напрягается до матюков, а потом расслабляется до них же. Она не уходит из гостиной до тех пор, пока сидение в туалете не перестает опускаться, а потом слушает голоса. Они все громче, пьянее и резче – синхронно. У Дженсена ни с кем нет такого синхрона, как с Джаредом, себя она не считает. А потом они приходят, вдвоем и по очереди, пьяные, говорят-говорят-говорят, не останавливаясь. Она не помнит, о чем, да и неважно это.   
\- У твоей жены лучшие сиськи на свете, - может сказать Джаред на полном серьезе.  
\- А то, - может ответить Дженсен, влюблено глядя на нее. Никакой ревности.   
Лет десять назад она бы взбесилась, но не сейчас. Сейчас она улыбается. В конце концов, у нее действительно лучшие сиськи на свете. А у ее мужа лучший на свете друг.  
\- Дэннил, это Джаред. Джаред, это Дэннил, - Дженсена ведет, глаза косят, как прежде, до операции, - моя жена.   
\- Я знаю, что Дэннил твоя жена, - усмехается Джаред, - ты, чертов везунчик.  
Смешно быть трезвой, когда рядом упиваются в дым. У Джареда разбегаются глаза – ей в декольте и Дженсену в… если б она не знала, сколько бутылок валяется на полу, сказала бы « в душу», но Дженсен, дурачок, не видит этого. Никогда не видит.  
У Джареда краснеют щеки и шея, он потеет. Наверное, должно быть (о господи, почему она до сих пор в силах сформулировать это?!) противно. Должно. Должно? В этом слове и в ее имени слишком много одинаковых букв.  
Дэннил расстегивает блузку.  
\- Хочешь посмотреть, Джаред? – она не смотрит на него - у Дженсена слишком большие глаза, и рот приоткрыт, но ревность – не про них.  
Конечно, он хочет. Дэннил тоже хочет, но больше всех хочет Дженсен. Дэннил делает то, что положено делать хорошей жене.

Название: Палево   
Бета: -  
Пейринг: J/Дэннил/J  
Рейтинг: R  
Жанр: PWP  
Размер: драббл  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю

Телевизор бормочет на грани слышимости, кликает мышка, мягко стучит клавиатура.   
\- Флудер, - лениво бросает Дженсен и вжимается в диван, подтаскивая Дэннил повыше.  
Падалеки ухом не ведет.  
Дэннил сползает чуть ниже – явно же Дженсен перестарался – чтоб не слишком сильно прижать ему поясницей самое ценное после банковского счета. От ее ерзанья ценное оживает, и Дженсен начинает сопеть, прихватывая губами волосы над ухом. Дэннил крутит бедрами, давая понять, что только за, и косится на Джареда. На вихры до ворота футболки (сгрести в кулак и задрать эту гриву, чтоб шею – ей самой не на что жаловаться, но зачем мужику такая шея? – увидеть, позвонки и ложбинку вверху) и средний палец на колесике мышки. Между ног вмиг горячеет, а Дженсен, умница, ползет наконец растопыренной пятерней между пуговиц на груди.   
Спасибо небесам за волшебные таблеточки и трикотажные штаны. Совместными усилиями они с Дженсеном стягивают, спихивают их до колен, а платье в процессе лезет подмышки. Остальное дело техники.  
\- Блин, вы так дышите, на Луне б спалили, - раздается сверху, и Дэннил открывает глаза. Дженсен снизу замирает на полпути назад, лишь головкой оставаясь внутри.   
Падалеки высится над диваном и смотрит во все глаза. Дэннил знает, что он видит: ее на Дженсене, в задранном платье, с расстегнутым лифчиком на животе, и вспыхивает. Дженсен, отмерев, толкается глубже. Под взглядом Падалеки его член только крепнет – не то чтобы вот откровение, но к доказательствам прямо сейчас она не готова.   
Одной рукой отводя от своего рта ее волосы, второй Дженсен сжимает ее грудь. У Падалеки непонятное лицо. Дэннил начинает сердиться. Ну что тебе, как еще разжевать, думает она, прогибаясь, и стонет. Падалеки тупит, рот свой розовый открыл и дышит тяжело.  
\- Дурень, - выдыхает Дэннил, вбирая в себя Дженсена, - какой же ду-урень.   
Она ловит руку Падалеки и, дернув на себя, быстро облизывает горячие крепкие пальцы. Так понятно? Дженсен охает громко и силится встать, но она не пускает. Пальцы во рту напрягаются, давят на язык. Ну давай же. Со злости Дэннил кусает.  
Джаред медленно, как во сне, опускается на колени, отнимает руку и... Вот так, по слюне и по скользкому – хорошо. Теперь не кончать подольше. 

Название: Держи  
Бета: -  
Пейринг: J2/Дэннил  
Рейтинг: R   
Жанр: PWP  
Размер: драббл  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю

Косой луч из приоткрытой двери в ванную – вот и весь свет, что у них есть. Когда-нибудь, обещает себе Дэннил, мы сделаем это днем.   
– Да, – бормочет горячий, большой – горячее, больше привычного – Джаред, переступая коленями над бедрами лежащего навзничь Дженсена, – боже...  
Его много. Он прячется за ее спиной, он сжимает ее соски между безымянными и средними пальцами, он мнет ее груди, он тычется членом в спину. Вот и минусы разницы в росте: Дженсен попал бы как раз, куда надо. Дэннил упирается руками ему в плечи и наклоняется, увлекая Джареда за собой. Дженсен целует ее жадно, как в машине после свадьбы, даже немного грубо, наверное, потому что Джаред костяшками пальцев касается его сосков, будто знает, как надо. Дженсен пытается потереться об нее и стонет с широко открытыми глазами. Темно, ничего же не видно, думает она, выворачиваясь из двойных объятий. Сразу становится прохладно.  
– Что?.. – Джаред тянется следом, но Дэннил толкает его обратно, без особого, впрочем, расчета. Дженсен непонимающе молчит, только дышит тяжело и, да, нервно. Она улыбается.  
Дойти до порога, щелкнуть выключателем – две секунды. Еще через две проясняется зрение.   
Должно быть, Джаред потерял равновесие. Или контроль над собой. Держи его, мысленно просит Дэннил, глядя на крупные руки на щеках Дженсена, не отпускай.

Название: ***  
Бета: -  
Пейринг: J2/Дэннил  
Рейтинг: PG  
Жанр: er   
Размер: драббл  
Саммари: Бывают дни, когда все плооооохо  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю

Когда что-то болит, надо забиться в нору, перекрыв всяким чересчур заботливым доступ к себе, и добросовестно выздоравливать в компании лекарств – Дженсен судил по себе и никак не мог понять, почему она дуется. Ну, кроме очевидной причины, спасибо, хоть это осознать у него ума хватало. Как-то Дэннил пробовала объяснить, но толку-то. Ей достался в мужья беспамятный, эгоистичный…   
– Бездушный сухарь! – прошипела она, отшвыривая пульт. – Скотина!   
Какая-то сука залила пульт непонятной липкой дрянью, кнопки приходилось нажимать по сто раз, что сейчас бесило особенно сильно. Дэннил скрипнула зубами и тут же спохватилась – потом зубы лечить, не дай бог. Икарус прицокотал к креслу, ткнулся холодным носом в коленку.  
– Только ты меня и любишь, – сказала ему Дэннил, в ужасе понимая, что это правда. По крайней мере, в данный момент. Кошмар. Икарус сочувственно вилял обрубком хвоста.  
– Где тут моя девочка?   
Черт, напугал! Вместо ответа Дэннил бросила в Джареда подушкой и всхлипнула, когда он принял удар по морде, как настоящий джентльмен, даже не попытался увернуться. Вот есть же у человека сердце! Вот может же с первого взгляда сложить два и два!   
Минуту спустя полегчало. Дэннил всю жизнь считала, что ненавидит сидеть на коленях, но Джаред оказался удобным и теплым, как одеяло. Спину сразу отпустило, от руки на животе почти перестало тянуть внутри. Еще бы как-нибудь заткнуть дебильных «Мозголомов», на которых заклинило телек.  
– Вот вы где, – в дверях нарисовался Дженсен с ноутбуком и большой тарелкой. – «Пока ты спал», бананы, миндаль, сыр и шоколад. Я гуглил.  
Ладно, не только Икарус.

 

Название: Магнит  
Бета: -  
Пейринг: Джаред/Дэннил/Дженсен  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: PWP  
Размер: драббл  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю

Дэннил знала, чего они хотят, чего боятся, и не торопила, позволяла обоим прятаться за себя, благо это было совсем не трудно и более чем приятно. В какой-то миг внимания стало даже слишком много, и она в сердцах оттолкнула Дженсена от своей груди – Джаред только что въехал в нее одним длинным движением и застыл, открыв рот и зажмурившись. Обязательно нужно было смотреть на него такого, а голова Дженсена закрывала обзор, его губы на соске, властные и умелые, отвлекали от ощущения заполненности. Да господи, она рвано выдохнула и впилась ногтями в твердую задницу Джареда, разница в жалкий сантиметр, а вон как. Ну, давай же, подумала она, упираясь пятками и лопатками в матрас, выгибаясь. Джаред, чугунная башка, оставался недвижим, только трясся мелко и морщил лоб, а вот Дженсен завозился рядом, переворачиваясь, и лишь его стон заставил Джареда шевелиться: стрельнув глазами вбок, он тут же снова зажмурился и толкнулся. Дэннил отпустила его зад и потянулась одной рукой к Дженсену – через подсохшую корочку на животе к снова вставшему члену. Под ее пальцами он окреп, проскользнул по ладони влажной головкой, привычный, хороший, любимый. Джаред набрал темп, дышал, как на беговой дорожке: три коротких вдоха на три неглубоких толчка – три выдоха. Дэннил водила кулаком в том же ритме, Дженсен повторял его тихими стонами, поднимал бедра навстречу с давней беспечной жадностью, от которой радость разошлась внутри волнами теплой щекотки.   
\- Джен, - позвала она, и он сразу посмотрел на нее. Джаред тоже открыл глаза, опалил взглядом и сбился, с покрасневшего кончика его носа упала капля пота. – Хочу кончить.  
Джаред сел на пятки и дернул ее себе на колени, надевая на член, закусил губу. Дженсен поджал под себя одну ногу, и Дэннил вздрогнула, когда тяжелые яйца легли на подъем стопы и сунулся пальцами туда, куда ей было нужно. Умница, хитрый, жадина, своего никогда не упустит. Она улыбнулась, чувствуя его там, где Джаред входил в нее, и сжала их обоих. Вот так, вот так, вместе.  
Дженсен кончил первым, не прикасаясь к себе. Забрызгал Джареду бок и столкнул его в оргазм, а потом вылизал Дэннил. И все началось сначала.

Название: ***  
Бета: -  
Пейринг: Дженсен/Данниль/Джаред  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: PWP  
Размер: мини  
Саммари: ох уж этот Джаред и его проглотит идеи  
Ворнинг: двойное проникновение  
Примечание: для Вонг на давно прошедший день рождения :shame:  
Дисклеймер: не мое, не извлекаю

 

Когда Данниль вернулась из салона, встретил ее только Икки – завертел меховым задом, едва не сгибаясь пополам и поскуливая. В доме стояла тишина: ни бормотания телевизора, ни назойливой озвучки видеоигр. Из кухни вышел Оскар, виноватое выражение на заспанной морде смотрелось уморительно.  
– Не переживай так, О, я знаю, что ты меня любишь, – усмехнулась Данниль, и пес, уловив игривый тон, тут же прижался к бедру горячим боком. – А где все? – но Оскар отступил к своей миске и многозначительно толкнул ее носом. Икки, воспитанный мальчик, сел рядом с ним, мол, и мне, и мне. – Два сапога пара, прорвы ненасытные.  
Утром Дженсен открыл новый мешок с кормом, и пусть он не тяжелее гантелей, с которыми Данниль обычно занималась в зале, таскать его лишний раз не было никакого желания.  
– Дженсен!  
Ни звука в ответ.  
– Джаред!  
Никакого эффекта.  
Все приходится делать самой.  
*  
Нашлись они в гостевой спальне. То есть она планировалась как гостевая, но в ней давно обосновался Джаред, даже спал иногда на коротковатой для него кровати. Сейчас на ней лежала похожая на обувную коробка, а Дженсен и Джаред прилипли спинами к мягкому изголовью и смотрели на нее, как на готовую рвануть часовую бомбу.   
– Там кое у кого острый приступ проглотита, как насчет… – зацепившись взглядом за пылающее ухо Дженсена, Данниль сбилась с мысли. – В чем дело?  
По виску Джареда сползла капля пота. Сердце прыгнуло в горло.  
– Что?!  
Неужели правда бомба? И если они шевельнутся, сработает детонатор?  
– Данни, все нормально, – хриплым, будто несколько суток молчал или отрабатывал технику глубокого минета, голосом сказал Дженсен, – просто… – он качнулся вперед и столкнул с коробки крышку, – вот.  
На подушке из нежно-сиреневой бумажной соломки покоился двусторонний фаллоимитатор натуралистичной лепки.  
Джаред шумно потянул носом воздух, и Данниль почувствовала, как по всему телу поднимаются волоски. Соски напряглись так, что стало заметно даже через плотный лифчик и двухслойный топ.  
– Чья идея?  
Это не имело ни малейшего значения, но пауза затягивалась.   
– Моя.  
– Джареда, – ответили они одновременно.   
– Ты же не против? – Джаред повернулся к ней, и Данниль порадовалась отсутствию привычного собачьего выражения, в потемневших глазах не мелькнуло ни капли неуверенности.  
– Не-ет, – все так же хрипло протянул Дженсен, – она очень даже за.  
Он отлично изучил ее за столько лет, скрыть правду не вышло бы, даже будь такая необходимость, но Джареду нужно было получить подтверждение именно от нее.  
– Можно я сама вас подготовлю? – Вместо ответа Дженсен дернулся навстречу, а Джаред со стоном сжал себя между ног. – Но сначала надо покормить собак. Мы же не хотим, чтобы на самом интересном месте нас прервали голодным воем.  
*  
Она по себе знала, как ломает кайф разница температур, поэтому набрала в раковину горячей воды и пустила новую игрушку поплавать на пару с флаконом смазки. Упругая фиолетовая штука была вполне разумной толщины и длины, но будоражила воображение не хуже какого-нибудь ядреного девайса для любителей излишеств. От одной мысли, что совсем скоро фаллоимитатор, как стыковочный шланг, соединит двух любимых мужчин, по коже побежали мурашки. Только бы не кончили слишком быстро – хотелось попробовать обоих сразу. И в рот тоже.  
Сглотнув густую слюну, Данниль завернула в теплое полотенце нагретую смазку и дилдо и вернулась в спальню.  
– Без меня начали, не честно!  
Они не просто начали, они успели основательно разогнаться: Дженсен сноровисто снял левый носок – последнюю оставшуюся на нем деталь одежды – умудрившись не оторвать губ от шеи совершенно голого Джареда. Господи, это было так не похоже на их первые несколько раз, когда без Данниль между ними они не отваживались открыто прикоснуться друг к другу, только украдкой, якобы случайно и невзначай. Пришлось уехать, чтобы взаимное влечение, основательно подпитанное недотрахом, заставило их признать очевидное. В те ужасные месяцы вдали от супружеской спальни Данниль загнала до смерти новый вибратор, но жертва окупилась сторицей.  
Поддавшись соблазну, она звонко шлепнула Дженсена по заду и цапнула Джареда за бицепс, ну ладно, попыталась: зубы соскользнули со слишком тугого бугра, губы вывернулись и проехались нежной внутренней стороной по соленой коже.  
– Ты, что ли, покрасилась? – Дженсен отлепился от шеи Джареда и зарылся лицом в волосы Данниль, водя напряженным членом ей по пояснице. Надо же, на тон светлее всего, а заметил. – Красиво получилось.   
Джаред собрался озвучить свое мнение, но Данниль толкнула его головой на подушку, после чего повернулась спиной и, перекинув ногу ему через грудь, бесцеремонно уселась на лицо. Ей сегодня тоже потребуется подготовка, вот пусть и займется, чем трепаться почем зря. Языком Джаред управлялся даже лучше Дженсена – сказывалась болтливость, не иначе. Или обширная практика, если учесть, что Дженсен тоже любил задать работу его языку.  
– А-ах, – получилось у нее вместо спасибо, потому что Джаред длинно лизнул по влажному, и его член дернулся в ответ на стон, заблестев смазкой.   
Дженсен без особого изящества подполз на коленях, сбивая простыню, и накинулся на ее рот. В такие моменты легко было поверить в телепатию: им удавалось, не сговариваясь, двигаться синхронно, оба языка проникали между ее губ в одинаковом ритме и на одну глубину, даже короткие жаркие выдохи опаляли кожу одновременно. Напоследок Дженсен укусил ее за нижнюю губу и встал на четвереньки над Джаредом, роняя ему на яйца капли смазки.  
– Жаль, что ты не увидишь, Джей, – сказала Данниль, раздвигая ягодицы Дженсена, отпечаток пятерни еще светился розовым, – как считаешь, сразу три это не слишком?  
Ответить он не мог, а Дженсен лишь вздохнул и опустился лбом на скрещенные руки, еще сильнее выставив задницу.  
– О’кей.  
Нагретую смазку он даже не почувствовал. Дырка сжалась только на миг, когда Данниль надавила первый раз. Несильно, просто чтоб знал, что она не хочет и не будет затягивать. Джаред, чертов телепат-синхронист по слюне протолкнул палец ей в зад ровно в ту секунду, когда ее вторые фаланги миновали сфинктер Дженсена.  
Данниль чертыхнулась от неожиданности и острого удовольствия, Дженсен мелко задрожал, будто вот-вот кончит. Гладкие стенки ритмично стискивали пальцы, пришлось на всякий случай пережать член у основания.   
– Чш-ш, рано, – выдохнула она, пережидая вместе с замершим чутким Джаредом, – мы едва начали.  
Очень хотелось запомнить все: как сантиметр за сантиметром погружается в Дженсена блестящая от обильной смазки игрушка, как он, постанывая, переворачивается на спину, и как горят у него щеки. Отпечатать в памяти настойчивость пальцев и языка Джареда, дрожь его бедер и собственное противоречивое желание взять больше и отстраниться, чтобы быстрее и медленнее, и как она, звеня в ожидании каждой клеткой, отползла и велела Джареду самому надеваться на второй конец дилдо.   
Им было неудобно, неловкое ерзанье на кровати, пятна смазки на простыне, вздохи и ругань – против ожиданий, все это не ослабило дикое, как торнадо, возбуждение, а завело еще сильнее. Когда между Дженсеном и Джаредом остался короткий фиолетовый мостик, Данниль не сдержалась, запустила руку между ног, другой соединила два члена и прошлась по обеим головкам языком. Сначала просто собрала солоноватые капли, потом обвела восьмеркой по короне и наделась ртом, чувствуя, как в горле рождается жадный до отчаяния звук – глубоко не получалось. Челюсть заболела сразу, губы растянулись, и подступили слезы, но сдаваться сразу? Нет.  
Дженсен вскидывался, проезжаясь уздечкой по нижней стороне члена Джареда и верхней частью головки по ребристому небу, Джаред зажмурился и часто дышал, скомкав простыню, а внутри было мучительно пусто.  
Что ж, пришла пора это изменить. Дженсен, любимый, самый лучший на свете муж, придвинулся еще ближе, чтобы ей было удобнее. Торнадо подхватил и понес – Данниль плохо понимала, что делает.  
Шелест фольги, хлюпанье смазки, опереться на чью-то руку – мозоли от штанги – Джаред, стон – тесно – почти больно – слишком много – слишком приятно? – и вот они так близко, как никогда, вместе, как одно целое. Глаза открывать почти страшно.  
– Двигайся, – процедил Дженсен сквозь зубы, – а то…  
Он у нее за спиной. Данниль приподнялась и повернула голову – поймала взгляд, бешеный, темный и жалобный. Угрозы, Дженсен? Не в твоем положении.  
Джаред хныкнул, кусая кулак. Он ничего не требовал, не просил, он старался не спустить прямо сейчас.   
Данниль не знала, сколько ему придется терпеть, не в этот раз, когда она была заполнена до отказа, когда тело само решало, сжать оба члена еще сильнее, или расслабиться, позволяя им двигаться вдоль друг друга внутри нее. Оказалось, ей помогали – Дженсен подсунул руки под зад и подталкивал вверх, Джаред держал – держался? – за талию и его длинные горячие пальцы скользили по взмокшей коже. Доделало работу земное притяжение и собственная ладонь на груди. Твердый от прилившей крови левый сосок и раньше действовал вроде кнопки «пуск» – прижми в нужный момент и стартуй к звездам, всем троим это было отлично известно, но сейчас получилось как-то вдруг и сюрпризный оргазм почти оглушил. Стоны слышались как из-под воды, в глазах померкло, и все тело будто вспыхнуло.   
Надо же, а она всегда считала, что отключка от избытка удовольствия бывает только в сказках.   
– Водички… – прошептала Данниль, читая по губам Джареда. Она потерлась о его живот, размазывая сперму, а в теле была такая тяжесть, будто она за считанные секунды взлетела до звезд и вернулась обратно.  
Дженсен ногой спихнул фаллоиммитатор на пол и, сопя, сполз с кровати.  
– Мой герой, – еле слышно, зато от души. И Дженсен почувствовал – сразу встал прямее и бодрее заковылял в сторону кухни.  
– И бутер! – спохватился Джаред, но Данниль лишь фыркнула в соленую шею, потому что смеяться не осталось сил. Подкрепиться было бы очень кстати.  
Похоже, проглотит – чертовски заразная штука.


End file.
